Pokkén Tournament U
Pokkén Tournament U, also known as Pokkén Tournament Ultimate in Japan, is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii U and is the sequel to the arcade game . The game mainly improves on the gameplay and mechanics of the original, but adds new features and content such as characters, stages and modes. One major feature of Pokkén Tournament U is being able to fight against other players online. The game was developed by Namco and published by Nintendo. It was released in Japan and Europe on September 10th, 2015, in North America on September 16th, 2015 and Australia in September 19th, 2015. Gameplay General Gameplay Coming Soon Returning Features Many features return from Pokkén Tournament, however, a lot of these mechanics have been tweaked and have new elements to them, such as Specials having the new PP Bar mechanic. Burst Mode and Burst Attacks Just like in Pokkén Tournament, each Pokémon has a Burst Mode. In this mode, all attacks do more damage and the player can perform a special move called a Burst Attack, dealing a high amount of damage to the opponent. The player can activate Burst Mode ''' by pressing when the special gauge is filled. To activate a '''Burst Attack, the player must be in Burst Mode and press again. Burst Mode only lasts a short amount of time and using the Burst Attack will take away most of that time. Trainer Customisation Trainer Customisation '''returns in Pokkén Tournament U, but with many more options for hairstyles, expressions and clothes. Amiibo can be used to unlock clothes of the amiibo used, such as a Mario cap from the Mario Amiibo. Protecting/Guarding Pokkén Tournament U utilises the Protecting/Guarding mechanic from it's arcade predecessor. Nearly every move can be blocked by protecting/guarding, with the exception of a few Specials and all of the Burst Attacks. Strong and Weak Attacks Like Pokkén Tournament, the game does not have directional attacks and instead combinations of strong and weak attacks can be made. Specials Specials returns in Pokkén Tournament U, but have a new mechanic, the '''PP Bar (see below). Each Pokémon has 4 Specials based off of moves that the Pokémon can learn in the main series' games. Jumping Jumping also returns in Pokkén Tournament U, allowing players to dodge long range attacks and perform aerial moves and combos. Support Pokémon Another feature returning in Pokkén Tournament U is Support Pokémon. The player can call a Support Pokémon in the middle of a battle to perform a move and deal damage to their opponent. Unlike the original, a cutscene is played sending the Support Pokémon out before it performs the move, some Pokémon even Mega Evolve before using a move. New Features Although most of the original game's core mechanics return with some slight tweaks, a few new features are included in Pokkén Tournament, mainly modes and other gametypes that wouldn't work on arcade machines. Amiibo Compatibility As mentioned before, Amiibos can be used to unlock clothes and gear for trainers to wear based on the Amiibo. Some Amiibo even unlock costumes for Pokémon. PP Bar A new feature in Pokkén Tournament U is the PP Bar '''(Power Point Bar), it is located next to a Pokemon's special gauge. When a player uses one of their Pokemon's specials, some PP will be deducted. If a player uses all of the pokemon's PP up they will have to wait until it replenishes. Some Pokémon have more PP than others and some Pokémon's '''PP Bars replenish faster than others. The amount of PP used for a move varies, usually depending on how powerful the said move is. Online Multiplayer One of the major new features of the game is being able to fight against other players online from around the world. There are multiple ways to play online including ranked matches, just for fun, tournaments and battling against friends. Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion Battles In single player modes, players can battle trainers, gym leaders, elite four members and champions from the Hoenn, Unova and Kalos regions. More features to be announced soon Modes Coming Soon Controls There are a few different methods of playing the game, they are listed below. Gamepad Fighting * - Move * - Specials (combined with another button) * - Weak Attack * - Strong Attack * - Jump * (press, when special gauge is full) - Activate Burst Mode * (press, when in burst mode) - Burst Attack * - Protect/Guard * - Call Support Pokémon * / / / - Taunt Menu * - Select * - Confirm Selection * - Go Back Wii U Pro Controller Fighting * - Move * - Specials (combined with another button) * - Weak Attack * - Strong Attack * - Jump * (press, when special gauge is full) - Activate Burst Mode * (press, when in burst mode) - Burst Attack * - Protect/Guard * - Call Support Pokémon * / / / - Taunt Menu * - Select * - Confirm Selection * - Go Back 3DS Similar to you can connect your Nintendo 3DS to the Wii U and use it as a controller. Fighting * - Move * - Specials (combined with another button) * - Weak Attack * - Strong Attack * - Jump * + (when special gauge is full) - Activate Burst Mode * + (press, when in burst mode) - Burst Attack * - Protect/Guard * - Call Support Pokémon * / / - Taunt Modes Coming Soon Fighters There are a total of 47 playable characters in Pokkén Tournament U. 24 are availible at the start, 17 must be unlocked and 6 are downloadable. Each fighter has different moves, stats and fighting styles. To see more information on how the character plays and their moves, see here. Default These characters are availible from the start of the game. Secret Unlocked Via Amiibos Using the Pikachu Amiibo, players can unlock Cosplay Pikachu. Each different outfit counts as a unique character and they all have slightly different stats and their own different Burst Attack. DLC Each of the 6 DLC packs contained 1 new playable Pokémon. Roster Default Support Pokémon Before entering a match, players choose two Support Pokémon to help assist them in battle. Before the round starts, the player must choose one of the two chosen to help them for the current round. Each Pokémon has a set move that it will perform when sent out. There are 90 (18 of which are DLC) Support Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament U as shown below. To find out more about the Pokémon support move, hover over their icon. DLC Stages Other than the DLC stages, it is unknown what region any of the locations are in. Most stages are based on a type and have a alliterative names. There are 36 stages in total, 20 default, 10 secret and 6 downloadable. The six downloadable stages are based on locations from the main series' games. Default Secret DLC Notable Trainers In singleplayer modes, players will sometimes battle trainers from the Kalos, Unova and Hoenn regions. All of these trainers, along with their Pokémon and Support Pokémon are listed below. Legendary Pokémon Amiibo Content Downloadable Content DLC Pack 1: The Kanto K.O. Pack DLC Pack 2: The Johto Jab Pack DLC Pack 3: The Hoenn Hammer Fist Pack DLC Pack 4: The Sinnoh Sucker Punch Pack DLC Pack 5: The Unova Uppercut Pack DLC Pack 6: The Kalos Knee Wheel Pack Beta Elements Pokkén Tournament U/Beta Elements Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokemon games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Namco Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Pokkén Tournament U